A drive pattern generation device that generates a drive pattern (recommended drive pattern), which makes energy consumption during drive of a vehicle as low as possible, is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. This technique is to generate a drive pattern (reference drive pattern) in the case of driving without considering energy consumption, divide the reference drive pattern into a plurality of drive sections, and generate a low fuel consumption drive pattern (recommended drive pattern) so as to minimize acceleration in each drive section at a speed not higher than a set upper-limit speed without greatly changing drive time in each of the divided drive sections from the drive time of the reference drive pattern.